fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hitsuji Mamoru/Date Masamune
This article is about a fanmade SSR Servant planned for an event called Gudaguda Invaders: Invasion from Beyond Heavens! Active Skills First Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 3 turns. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Increases his own critical star absorption by 300% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 3 |l2 = 4 |l3 = 4 |l4 = 5 |l5 = 5 |l6 = 6 |l7 = 6 |l8 = 7 |l9 = 7 |l10 = 8 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill = 40% chance to increase own NP damage by 30% for 1 turn. If the effect fails to trigger, own attack will be reduced by 50% for 1 turn. Further increases the success rate of this effect when afflicted by Attack debuffs (except Unremovable Attack debuffs). 40% chance to charge own NP gauge by 100%. If the effect fails to trigger, own NP gauge will be reduced by 100%. Further increases the success rate of this effect when afflicted by Defense debuffs (except Unremovable Defense debuffs). |leveleffect = NP Damage Chance + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = NP Chance + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 23% |2l3 = 26% |2l4 = 29% |2l5 = 32% |2l6 = 35% |2l7 = 38% |2l8 = 41% |2l9 = 44% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Locks his traits and alignment for 3 turns (All trait-related and alignment-related bonus or damage will not affect him). Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. Further increase own critical damage by 50% for 1 attack, 3 turns. Inflicts Poison with 1000 damage to self for 5 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Critical Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Stage 1-2 = Recovers 3000 HP. |overchargeeffect = Reduces the defense of all enemies for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Stage 3 = Recovers 3000 HP. |overchargeeffect = Reduces the defense of all enemies for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia During the story, I had planned for him to be a Foreigner when doning his 3rd Ascension. He was also going to be called “Padre Bonten”. The original idea was to make him the “Pope” of a Kamibodhichristian cult (you can see traces of that in his design, with the cross and Buddha icon on his scarf and armor) but it wasn’t needed for the story. Quite frankly, it’s for the better. That idea was pretty dumb. His Bond CE is the Pageant of Starlight, an illumination celebration in Sendai City. During the month of December, every year, the zelkova trees along the Jozenji-doori are covered in Christmas lights. It is a view I can easily imagine Masamune enjoying. He is the founder of the original Sendai domain, and such a flashy demonstration of joy is something he would probably have done himself. The original CE, "the Imaginary Battle of Sendaigawa", was about a hypothetical plan to overthrow the Shogunate, by setting an ambush at Sendai River (now Natori River, to avoid confusion with another Sendai River). I think it was interesting at first but CEs can be used to describe someone's mentality and dreams instead of anecdotes and historical elements. That's why I decided to change. Category:Blog posts